This invention relates to improvements in a seat-belt system. Various types of seat-belts have been in use for protecting the driver and passengers from injury or death in case of a collision. A more recent development in this field is passive seat-belt systems in which a seat-belt automatically shifts into the restraining and non-restraining positions as the door is closed and opened. The object of this invention is to provide a seat-belt system in which a seat-belt automatically moves into a non-restraining position to permit the driver or a passenger to get into and out of the car when the door is opened, with a minimum of offensiveness to the visual and tactual senses, and into a restraining position to securely hold him or her in position when the door is closed.